Time Will Ease Your Pain
by Ymmas Sirron
Summary: Songfic. How does Estel cope after Legolas’s death and who is Estel’s guardian angel?COMPLETE!!


Guys I know this has been done before so bear with me!  
  
Summary: Songfic. How does Estel cope after Legolas's death and who is Estel's guardian angel?  
  
Reviews are greatly appreciated!!!!  
  
**= song lyrics  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~* *Through the back window  
  
Of our '59 wagon  
  
I watched my best friend Jamie slippin' further away  
  
I kept on wavin', till I couldn't see her  
  
And through my tears, I asked again, why we couldn't stay*  
  
"Ada he's been locked up since Legolas's death………….It's not healthy." Elladan whispered.  
  
"I know but he will come out eventually. In the mean time why don't you try to talk to him?" Elrond suggested.  
  
"Alright Ada but it's not going to be pretty." Elladan sighed.  
  
*Momma whispered softly, "Time will ease your pain.  
  
Life's about changin'; nothin' ever stays the same"*  
  
"Estel?" Elladan whispered as he rapped lightly on the door, "I know you're in there you can't fool anybody. Please come out?"  
  
"Go away! I don't want to talk to anybody!" Estel shouted through his tears.  
  
"Estel please! I want to help you! Just let me sit with you at least!" Elladan cried.  
  
The door opened silently and Elladan tiptoed in and shut the door. He walked over to a chair beside the bed that Aragorn lay in, under the covers.  
  
"Estel…….you can't stay in here forever. It's not healthy! Besides do you really think that Legolas wouldn't want you to do this! He would want you to be outside amongst the trees and sun!" Elladan proclaimed to the huddled mass on the bed.  
  
There was no sound from the mass on the bed.  
  
*And she said, "How can I help you  
  
To say goodbye?  
  
It's okay to hurt  
  
And it's okay to cry.  
  
Come, let me hold you,  
  
And I will try...  
  
How can I help you  
  
To say goodbye?"*  
  
"Fine Estel! If that's how you're going to act then I'm leaving! I give up on you! You are hopeless!" Elladan shouted while standing up to leave.  
  
He walked over to the door and stepped out where Elrohir was waiting for him.  
  
"Did you get through to him?" Elrohir asked his brother.  
  
"No. It's your turn." Elladan said walking away.  
  
*I sat on our bed, he packed his suitcase  
  
I held a picture of our wedding day  
  
His hands were tremblin'  
  
We both were cryin'  
  
He kissed me gently, then he quickly walked away*  
  
"Estel? May I come in please?" Elrohir asked while poking his head into the room.  
  
He was answered with silence except for a few sniffles.  
  
"Estel……….I'm coming in," Elrohir said while taking a deep breath. He stepped into the room. "Estel talk to me. I want to help you. Please Estel?"  
  
Elrohir walked over to the window and pulled the curtains open. Sunlight poured into the room which made the mass on the bed squirm.  
  
"Estel……It is a beautiful day! Legolas would want you to be out there enjoying it." Elrohir said softly to his brother.  
  
"I just can't Elrohir. It isn't the same…….." Estel choked out from underneath the covers.  
  
"Oh Estel." Elrohir sighed sitting down on the bed. "You must get out of bed. You will feel a hundred times better."  
  
"I wish I could." Estel said barely audible even to an elf.  
  
*I called up Momma  
  
She said, "Time will ease your pain.  
  
Life's about changin; nothin' ever stays the same."*  
  
"Estel you can! You just have to push yourself. I know you can!" Elrohir exclaimed.  
  
"Elrohir it's not that easy. I wish it was but it's not!" Estel cried.  
  
"Fine….I'll leave now. Ada might be in later. Goodbye Estel." Elrohir sighed.  
  
With that he got up and left, leaving Estel crying on the bed.  
  
*And she said, "How can I help you  
  
To say goodbye?  
  
It's okay to hurt,  
  
And it's okay to cry.  
  
Come, let me hold you,  
  
And I will try....  
  
How can I help you  
  
To say goodbye?"*  
  
'Why did this have to happen?' Estel thought. 'It should have been me!'  
  
'He didn't deserve to die! I was supposed to be the one who died first!' Estel whispered tears pouring down his cheeks.  
  
Estel was so busy blaming himself he didn't hear the footsteps coming down the hall.  
  
*Sittin' with Momma, alone in her bedroom  
  
She opened her eyes, and then squeezed my hand  
  
She said, "I have to go now. My time here is over."  
  
And with her final words she tried to help me understand*  
  
Elrond walked into Estel's room without even knocking. Estel who didn't know he was coming sat up in bed to see his foster father sitting on the end of his bed.  
  
"Estel why do you do this to yourself?" Elrond asked looking at his son's tear stained face.  
  
"Do what Ada?" Estel cried, " Mourn for my friend? Why is that so wrong?"  
  
"Estel it is alright for you to mourn! You can cry all you want to! Just don't sit here feeling sorry for yourself! You need to get out of this bedroom, you need fresh air!" Elrond nearly shouted at his son.  
  
Estel bottom lip started to tremble and he leaned into his Ada for the hug he was about to be given.  
  
*Momma whispered softly, "Time will ease your pain.  
  
Life's about changin,nothin' ever stays the same."*  
  
"Don't worry Estel. Time will ease your pain. Now you need to take a shower get in some fresh clothes and go outside!" Elrond said pushing his son away from him so he could look into his eyes.  
  
"Alright Ada." Estel sighed, "So it is alright to cry?"  
  
"Of course my son." Elrond smiled and pulled his son close for another hug.  
  
*And she said," How can I help you to say goodbye?  
  
It's okay to hurt, and it's okay to cry.  
  
Come, let me hold you,  
  
And I will try....  
  
How can I help you, to say goodbye?"*  
  
Time Will Ease Your Pain~ By Patty Loveless  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
So what did you think? I know it sucks, I'm not very descriptive but oh well! 


End file.
